Dracmon (Omega Construct)
Dracmon Dracmon is an Undead Digimon from the dark area and is a mischievous bloodsucker. If its mischief involves danger, it will not shrink away from it and views it as a challenge. It has been said it began to die when it tried to draw graffiti of the faces of the Digimon Sovereigns. Recently, it has started to cause mischief for the Royal Knights. Its name comes from Dracula. Dracmon is the partner to Ralek Gray, though the boy is very reserved and shy, Dracmon is very out going and tricky. Though he seems to be a very creepy and demonic looking Digimon, he wants nothing more than to make Ralek smile. He knows his partner has a fun side to him, it's just a matter of breaking that hard shell. He wants to Digivolve further, in hopes that maybe one of his forms can really 'put a smile' on his dreary partners face. Attacks *'Undead Fang': A terrible crunch attack that drains opponent's life. *'Eye of Nightmare': Hypnotizes Digimon with the eyes on the palms of his hands to be his slaves. Kuramon Kuramon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Jellyfish (『海月』''"Kurage"?). '''Attacks' Glare Eyes (Glare Eye) Tsumemon Tsumemon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name comes from the Japanese word "Tsume", meaning nails or claws. Attacks *'Nail Scratch': He jumps up at his opponent and scratches his opponents with his nails. Sangloupmon Sangloupmon is a Demon Beast Digimon, the digivolved form of Dracmon. His name is a combination of two French words: sang, which means Blood, and loup, which means wolf. During a fateful battle with JungleMojyamon, Dracmon had been knocked around several times, to Ralek's dismay. To protect his Digimon, Ralek stepped in front of the devastating bone attack from JMojyamon, taking a heavy blow to his chest. The injuries were severe, including two broken ribs and internal bleeding. Dracmon was horrified by the blow, nearly having broken down to tears. But instead, it turned to rage. He Digivolved into Sangloupmon and destroyed JMojyamon before he had much more time to react. Thankfully, paramedics had arrived as the Digital Field fell, and Ralek was taken to the hospital. The two were soon reunited, and Ralek had given his first 'relieved' look toward his partner. Attacks *'Sticker Blade': Hurls thousands of tiny blades. *'Black Mind': Disassembles his own data to melt into his opponent's shadow. Matadormon Matadormon is an Undead Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibodywhose name and design are derived from the Matador. It is a bloodsucking martial artist Digimon that performs a magnificent dance. It is said that it was born from the folk-dance database of a certain museum, and that it has mastered the unique steps of "Burudoggu" (武舞独繰? lit. "War-dance of a Single Spin")[2]. It uses its fluttering garment to deceive the opponent, and when the opponent drops its guard from a glance at the soft-colored cloth, it falls upon them with the countless rapiers stocked on its arms. Because it is a vampire, it can't survive unless it sucks a Digimon's blood, but as not just anyone will do, it seeks only the blood of strong Digimon and seems to constantly be moving from place to place.[3] Attacks *'Thousand Arrow': Unleashes the rapiers stocked on its arms. *'Burudoggu' (武舞独繰? lit. "War-dance of a Single Spin") *'Chouzetsu Rappashū' (蝶絶喇叭蹴? lit. "Butterfly-breaking Trumpet-kick")[4]: A strong kick drawn from the Burudoggu martial arts. Piedmon Piedmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pierrot. It appeared suddenly in an eccentric form, and is wholly wrapped up in mysteries. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon you should do nothing but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick' (Circus Trick): Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Masks Square': Creates a field in which all communications can be read by him and allows him to teleport himself and his attacks anywhere at will. *'Final Spell' (Ending Snipe)